Ieronim Antonovich (History of Margovya)
|image = File:IeronimAntonovich.jpg |caption = as Ieronim Antonovich, 2008 |first = : "The Ieronymus Antonovus Conspiracy" (18.01-03) June 27, 1987 |last = : "The Only Certain Freedom..." (08.10) August 9, 2015 |creator = |portrayer = |infoheader = Information |fullname = Ieronim Bogumilovich Antonovich |nickname = Ieronim, Gerry, Geronimo, Antonovich |alias = Ieronymus Antonovus Hieronymus Antonius Extortionist Interceptor |gender = Male |occupation = Field Commander of Field Operatives, Office of Analytical Services, Office of the President, South American Confederation (former) Police officer, Arbatskaya City PD (former) President, Republic of Margovya |title = Special Agent of the Republican Bureau of Investigation (former) Rank Senior Inspector, Margovyan National Police (retired) President, Republic of Margovya |spouse = Bogdana Queruva (ex-wife, deceased) |family = Bogumil Antonovich (father) Marfa Antonovich (mother) Algimantas Antonovich (brother) Vytautas Antonovich (brother) Ona Antonovich (sister) |religion = |nationality = - }} Ieronim Bogumilovich Antonovich (Lithuanian: Jeronimas Antonovicius, Margovyan: Geronimo Amadeo Antonio) is a fictional character created by and portrayed by in the long-running television series and its . Umalin made his franchise debut in The Interceptors' season 18 opener "The Ieronymus Antonovus Conspiracy". He also starred as a series regular for the 2008 series from to . Character background Antonovich is the son of Lithuanian immigrants Bogumilas and Marta Antonovicius. After successfully receiving Margovyan citizenship, they legally changed their names to Bogumil and Marfa Antonovich. Ieronim is the youngest of four siblings and the only one to be born in Margovya; his brothers and sisters were all born in before their family immigrated. When Ieronim is first introduced to the series, he is shown to have a talent for making and taking money from the most surprising sources, which is why he is hired by the Arbatskaya City Interceptors to become their Extortionist. Ieronim rises through the team's ranks before leaving in 1993. Since 's departure from the classic series was unprecedented, Ieronim was implied to have resigned between the events of the episodes "Honorable Resignation" (24.29) and "New Faces" (25.01) of the series. He comes back to the team and becomes their leader, the Interceptor, between 2001 and 2002, after which he returned to his original post as Extortionist after the role-switching that took place in . Ieronim held on to the post until he decided to retire from the Task Force Interceptors after the events of . In of the , Ieronim agrees to form a task force for the RBI based on the Arbatskaya City Interceptors at the request of the Bureau's director, Eva Soryanova. Ieronim is revealed to have been married to Bogdana Queruva, a bank teller whom Ieronim saved from a hostage taker at the cost of paralyzing her from the waist down, only for them to get divorced due to the nature of their relationship. Ieronim and Bogdana reconcile with each other and Ieronim even proposes to Bogdana once again, only for the latter to be killed by Arkady Arbatsky. This sets Ieronim on a personal course of revenge against Arbatsky, whom he finally kills during the Siege of Sucre. Ieronim announces his retirement from the Interceptors for good at the end of . Storylines ''The Interceptors'' ''The Interceptors'' film series ''The Interceptors'' (2008) At the start of the new Interceptors series, Antonovich is revealed to still be living in the same apartment in Arbatskaya City despite getting over 100 pounds of silver bullion as part of his reward for doing and finishing the "Potosi job" with the rest of Task Force Interceptors. Ieronim is considering early retirement from the Arbatskaya City PD when he is approached by Director Eva Soryanova of the Republican Bureau of Investigation to head a new "deniable operations" unit patterned on Arbatskaya City PD's Task Force Interceptors. Ieronim accepts the offer and sets out to recruit new members of the team that would fit into the roles of the old Interceptors. His first recruits are , an old friend of Ieronim's in the RBI, and the cyber-vigilante duo of and Izmail Berovsky. Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors characters (History of Margovya)